Christmas Cheer
by SuddenlyPINEAPPLEZ
Summary: Merry Christmas! Follow Dr. Neil Watts and Dr. Eva Rosalene on their 12 days of Christmas as they grow closer to the New Year. Prepare for mistletoe, presents and surprises! (Doing this on a phone, so expect minor grammatical or spelling mistakes. Sorry! ;) (Art by Dragonmage156)
1. Prologue

**Hello! This is my first fanfic, so please tell me if I'm doing good or not or what I should add or change. Thanks for taking time out of your day to look at this! :P**

**PS. I'm doing this on a tablet, so please ignore if this text isn't bold when it's supposed to be or things look messed up. Sorry!**

**"C'mon Eva, just tell me what my present is!"**

** Dr. Neil Watts and Dr. Eva Rosalene, two employees at Sigmund Corp. , were at a park at midnight, where a 3 day Christmas festival was being held. They took separate paths earlier that day to look for gifts for each other, to no avail. " Neil, I'm telling you, I don't have it." She said in a rather annoyed tone as she crossed her arms over her white winter coat. **

** Neil was in a long sleeved shirt that resembled Santa's coat, with a black, unzipped jacket on. He had also bought a Santa hat earlier that day and had it on ever since. He pouted, crossing his arms and grumbling. They weaved between the trees that had silver lights spiraling up the trunks and branched out into dimmly blinking gold lights. Eva looked over to her co-worker and sighed, " What about you? Did you have any luck finding a gift for me?" **

**Neil looked over to Eva as she ran her fingers through her raven black hair. He hesitated, clutching a medium sized jewelry case in his pocket, which contained a silver and ruby necklace. "Uh, no, actually..." He lied, instantly pulling out his hand from his pocket and shrugging. " Even Mr. Amazing here can't always find presents pretty enough for even prettier people! " He sneered, a wide grin on his face, although he wasn't lying about that. And Eva knew it.**

**Eva turned her head the other way, trying to hide the growing blush on her face. "Shut up..." She mumbled. Neil chuckled and slung an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into a hug. Which she, surprisingly, didn't push away, but mentioned something about, 'him being lucky it was freezing out, or she would kick his sorry ass', which only cause Neil to bring her closer...**

**Ta-daa! Thanks for reading and tell me if I should continue!**


	2. Day One

**So! I followed up with my idea of bunching up whole days into one large chapter and I got a new idea for each chapter! You'll be able to guess it pretty easily. Even if you've already read everything, read again! I've added new changes and fixed many grammatical and spelling issues. And if you're new or not, I hope you enjoy! All feedback is welcomed execpt for unnecessary hate. Constructive critisim is totally allowed though! Anyways, enjoy! c:**

**...**

**December 13th, 2015. Sunday, 7:05 AM**

**_"On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me, a partidge in a pear tree..."_**

_Dammit Neil, you're gonna make us late again!_ Eva honked the horn of the company car for the seventh time, but Neil still wouldn't come out. Letting out a frustrated sigh, Eva stepped out of the car and fumbled with her keys, trying to find the the one for Neil's apartment.

When she took out a key, put it in and twisted it to hear the satisfying _click_ of a lock turning, Eva slammed the door open, then, kicked it close as she walked fowards and roared with fury, **"NEIL, WHAT THE FLUFF HAVE YOU BEEN DOING?!" **

Eva heard a scream and ran up the stairs to Neil's door, pushed it open to find Neil standing next to his bed in only a pair of light blue and white checkered sleep pants. Eva couldn't help but glance at Neil's slightly muscled arms and his fit body. Mentally shaking her head, she pulled out shirt and dress pants from one of his draws, blood flooding to her cheeks as she looked back at him, "Put these on, before we're late, moron!"

She walked back out to the car and waited for Neil while she let her heart calm. Now she knew why she was flustered when hee hugged her last night! She looked at her phone while the memories of the night came flooding back...

_**She had eggnog before they went back to the park, which caused her to show her more...affectionate side to Neil. She had allowed him to hug her while she was still slightly sober, but when the full affects took over, she had actually leaned into his hug, allowed him to whisper in her ear, and, when she was completely drunk...**_

_**She gazed up at him and saw they were under a street light with mistletoe hanging on it. Eva poked Neil on the cheek lightly, causing him to look down at her with his big, hansome, baby blue eyes. Instantly, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kiss him lightly on the cheek, causing Neil to blush madly.**_

Eva sighed, relieved, _It was only on the cheek... _She thought, slightly blushing, _Snap out of it Eva! It's Neil you're talking about here! Obnoxious prank-playing, mischievous, perverted, caring, funny, smart..._ She began to drone on and on about Neil in her head, when she heard the door open, causing her to jump. Neil jumped into the car, collar crooked, buttons in the wrong holes, and hair a wild mess. Sighing, she began to put the buttons into their right places, even out and straighten his collar, and run her fingers through his amber hair, combing it back until she thought it looked presentable.

When she was done, she put one of her hands on his shoulder, and stared into his eyes with a look filled with annoyance and worry, "Neil, why didn't you wake up?" Neil began to look side to side, as if he was searching for an answer, "...did you over-dose and pass out?" She looked down, her voice filled with rage, but her chocolate brown eyes teary. She clenched her free hand into a fist, while the one on Neil's shoulder squeezed tightly. Eva couldn't ever forget that day when she found his painkillers and confronted him about it. Neil was addicted to the medication, and she knew it.

She felt a hand on her chin that suddenly pulled her up to stare into Neil's blue eyes. He smiled at her and replied in a whisper, "You never noticed that you couldn't hear the cars from my room? My alarm didn't go off and my walls are sound proof. When you yelled, I was already getting up. I just didn't know you were hear, that's all..." He wiped away her tears and kissed her forehead lightly, causing Eva to blush again...but he was lying...and she knew it. Not wanting to talk about her best friend's possible death, she agreed with him.

Then she soon slapped his shoulder..._h__ard... _

After a quick scolding about how Neil should check his alarm, how he should leave a window open, and how he would never kiss her again, they were off to work.

**...**

**December 15, 2015. Sunday, 7:30 AM**

_I hate making her cry. I hate when she frowns. I hate when she's upset or worried, but I really hate...when she's scared for me..._

_It makes me feel scared for her, knowing that I'll eventually...pass, due to this addiction if I don't stop... But it's not that simple... I truly wish it was; to just decide to stop and it happens...but no. You crave it so much, it doesn't matter. You can't stop unless you lose all your money and can't buy any more, or you lose it all. I lie to her, to make her feel better. I lie to her, to make me feel better...but it doesn't help._

_She knows too much and cares for me too much to let it go..._

_...and that's why I love her..._

_She takes away my painkillers to stop me from destroying myself from the inside, to stop my obsession, my addiction, my self-inflicted sadness..._

_I'm killing myself...and I crave it..._

Neil sighed, propping his elbow on the window-sill of the car and cupped his face with his hand, his coat sleeve drooping down, revealing scars on his palm and downwards. Neil stared down, regretfully. The man had been in a depression during his collage years, which had lead to him cutting and when he stopped, painkillers became his support, leading to his present addiction. His mother had died and his father, who absued the boy when he was young, was the only family he had left. Neil's birthdays weren't celebrated by his family...

Only him, and Eva...

She was the girl that fought of the bullies in elementary and high school, she split her lunch with him, seeing his family was rather poor at the time. She stopped himself from cutting and thoughts of suicide.

She was Neil's guardian angel.

He took glances at her through the whole trip, admiring everything about her... Her beauty, her grace, her kindness, her confidence, the list could go on and on.

Finally, he started staring at her, and she glanced over once.

She turned her head enough to watch the rode and Neil at the same time, taking glances back and forth between him and the rode, "Can you stop with the staring? It's creepy...!" She growled, obviously annoyed with her co-worker. Neil smirked playfully, noticing that some of the top buttons of her shirt were undone, displaying some cleavage.

"Oh, I just wanted to warn you," He shrugged, an unamused look on his face for a few seconds, which soon turned into a sly grin, "Check your shirt..."

"Neil, what are you..." She trailed off as she looked down, seeing the two were at a red light, which was soon the new shade of Eva's cheeks.

Nimbly, she buttoned the shirt completely, then shot an evil glare at the man who was slouching down in the passenger seat innocently.

If looks could kill, Neil would be burried already years ago, seeing how many times she looked at him like this.

Scoffing, she turned her head, "Only you would look at places like..._those._.." Eva shuddered as the light turned green and she drove down the final street leading to their work.

Chuckling, Neil poked her shoulder, "Be happy_ I_ caught thatt and not some perverted man..."

Now a smile played across her fine features, "You know you just described yourself, right?"

Instantly, Neil's face flushed red, remembering the countless of times in his school years talking about women and women only, "H-hey, do you see me gawking over other women now? No, I didn't think so... Besides, I'd call that a 'loving warning'."

She chuckled and Neil's cheeks turned a deeper shade of red. Her laugh was the most angelic sound he could think of. She parked the car in the lot beheind the building and turned to Neil. "...Thanks..." Eva whispered, her tone filled with pure graditude and her cheeks a deep scarlet.

...

"You know you just thanked me for looking at your breasts, right?"

**"NEIL!"**

**...**

**December 13, 2015. Sunday, 8:45 AM**

"You're late...again...?"

Dr. Robert Lin and Dr. Roxanne Winters looked confused as Neil walked into the building with a slap mark on his face and an obviously angered Eva storming past him with her arms crossed and a deep blush staining her cocoa skin. She rushed past the other fellow doctors without a single acknowledgement and into her room, slamming the door behing her. All Neil did was slowly trudge into his room, rubbing his face where the mark was with a scowl on his face, glaring daggers at Eva's door. He soon did the same as Eva; open the door, walk in, and slam it with all his might.

"...Another lovers' quarrel, you suppose...?" Roxanne grinned at Robert with her pearly white teeth, a devious plan forming in her devious little mind.

Taking a plant from her pocket, she hung it over Neil's door. Giggling like a girl would when she and her friends talk about boys, she dashed over to the confused Dr. Lin and whispered her plan. That's when Roxanne's sly grin rubbed off onto Robert. They went different ways, going to everyone's door except Neil and Eva's. They were all in on the plan. No one was to go to Neil's room unless they saw Eva walk out of her office. They would then make up and excuse, which was so far, to tell her that he wanted to see her. They hoped that one of them will notice the mistletoe and kiss the other. The one to notice it will most likely be Eva, but the one to kiss the other first would be Neil, probably...

Now all they needed to do...was wait...

And wait...

And wait...

And wait...

"NOTHING'S HAPPENING!"

"_Shhh,_ Logan!" Roxanne scolded him.

But he was right.

Nothing was happening...

Eva was calmly playing a melody called, 'Everything's Alright' on her keyboard while breathing out lyrics to match her last client's wife, River. "Short steps...deep breaths...everything is, alright..."

While Neil was strumming furiously on his guitar, barely screaming the lyrics to 'Highway to Hell'.

"Strange how they're a couple, hmmm? My nepahew would be better for her, don't you think dear?" Taima broke the silence between the three doctors, while also scaring the daylight out of Logan and Roxanne.

"Jesus, Taima! Don't scare us like that!" Logan jumped, slightly hiding behind Roxanne, who slightly blushed as he squeezed her shoulders.

Taima saw this and scowled, "Don't get feelings for him now, you're my second option..!" This only made Roxanne blush a deeper shade of red and cause Logan to turn slightly pink.

As soon as Logan apologized and Ms. Winters confessed that she didn't mind too much, and actually found the contact with him slightly enjoyable, Eva entered the hall, heading towards the bathroom.

As Roxanne and Logan bickered over who would go up, Taima walked up to Eva and tapped her on the shoulder. Then, she pointed above Neil's door to reveal the mistletoe to the clueless girl and gave her a surprisingly seductive wink, making Eva blush. She had figured it out.

Groaning, she entered the bathroom and when she came out, headed straight to Neil's door, rapping the solid wood with her fist, "Open up, pervert!"

This is when things got real.

Roxanne told everyone downstairs about the past events and told them to lock their rooms, block the exits and the elevator, and two people were to stay close to Neil and Eva, but stay unseen. Everyone did as told, and Roxanne and Logan were nominated to watch the two.

When Neil came out to see Eva, he attempted to close the door, only to find it jammed with Eva's foot. Growling, he opened the door and snarled, "WHAT?!"

Not even phased, she pointeds up to the top of the door frame and gave him an unamused look, "Did you seriously expect me to kiss you again...? It's one thing for me to kiss you while I'm drunk, but when I'm sober? Are you stupid?!" Eva was screaming at the top of her lungs, livid.

She didn't notice Neil come dangerously close to her as he leaned in to whiper something in her ear, "Shouldn't you know that by now? You call me moron so many times, it's sad to hear you say that..." She ignored the fact that his voice was abnormally deep and husky, giving off the vibe of seduction, all though she did shudder at first and had to fight the urge to press his lips against her's, she didn't flinch or become flustered or give in.

She _never _gives in_._

They stood there in that position, Neil breathing hotly on her neck and ear, his hand on her sholder as he rested his chin on it. Eva trembling under his touch ever so slightly. She could feel him getting closer to kissing her ear and bit her lip, keeping her calm façade. Soon, she began to shift her wieght, becoming slightly uncomfortable.

Neil brushed his lips against the soft skin of her neck ever so slightly and Eva took in a sharp breath, the taste of blood filling her mouth from bitting on her lip. She licked her lip from blood and let out a small growl, not going to be the one to back down.

She can't let herself go, she just _can't! _"H-hell no! You do-don't!" Picking his head up from her shoulder, she bore into Neil's eyes, his had a gleam of lust and had a sexy grin on his face. _Damn, he looks handsome! _

He began to inch closer and closer until they were centimeters away. Eva could feel his lips brush against hers and her will broke. Forcing her lips onto his, she moaned slightly, recieving a husky growl from Neil...

And everything stopped when they heard cheers and catcalls...

"Shit!" Neil cursed as he looked over Eva's shoulder to see the other doctors clapping.

Eva turned scarlet for the tenth time that day as she looked over her shoulder and unwrapped her arms from Neil's neck and slapped his hands off her waist.

Some of their co-workers were whistling now, bright smiles on their faces...

Until Neil earned a new slap mark on his face from Eva.

"Really guys?! Did _no one_ see me getting harrased here?!"

...

"Yes, we all did...and you were LOVING IT!" Dr. Eddie Doyle cheered gleefully, only to get a shove from Eva.

"Who was incharge of this, anyways?!" Everyone pointed to Roxanne.

"...What?! You guys were meant for each other!" She made a heart with her hands and smiled innocently.

Eva groaned and went back to her office while Neil stood there, awestruck.

"...WHAT THE HELL JUST _**HAPPENED?!"**_

_**...**_

**December 13, 2015. 5:30 PM**

Silence...

That was the only thing that Neil and Eva heard in the car as they passed a small fruit tree farm, the pears along with other fruit ripe, the sweet smell wafting through the air. Neil looked out the window, seeing a lone partridge fly into a tree, nestling for warmth in the snowy branches.

Silence.

And nothing else...until Neil asked a rather logical question.

"Why did you kiss me...?"

Eva could help but grimace as she heard her partner's voice. It sound confused, sorrowful, but also...

Hopeful? Yes, hopeful. That's what scared Eva, how hopeful he sounded.

_Hopeful for what...? That I like him simply because of my instinct? _Eva mentally scoffed, lying to herself as she thought that. He wouldn't think she would like him just from one kiss...right?

"I kissed you due to my instict, Neil. I was in a...eh, umm.._situation_ that caused me to act like that. I would have avoided it if possible, but you know instincts. They can kick in at any time." Eva spat, venom dripping from her normally calm voice. She didn't want to talk about it. It bothered her to think about it, epically how the other workers acted. Why did they do this? They knew how she felt about Neil...well, at least that's what they wanted the two lovebirds to know.

How they felt about each other.

The two were like partidges, they became closer to each other in the past months and stuck together, even during fights or when they were upset with each other. Deep down, they both knew that, just like partridges, they would never leave each other's side.

Sighing as she parked the car near Neil's apartment, he quickly grabbed onto Eva's sleeve, who snapped her head to look at him. His expression showed everything. How his hopes, even though the possibilities were slight, were crushed, how he wanted to end this twisted and confusing relationship and move on in another direction with Eva, every thing had something to do with her. She sighed slightly, dipped her head and looked up to meet his eyes. She shook her head slightly and asked quitely, "Do...Do you want to talk about it...?"

_Please say no, please say no...!_

"Yeah..."

_Fuzzy pickles..._

...

Both of them were sitting side-by-side on Neil's worn, leather couch, "Soo..." was all Neil could manage until he felt a sharp pain in his head, which soon spread to his chest, causing every breath to feel like a thousand tiny daggers stabbing his heart and lungs. Taking a sharp breath, he clenched his eyes shut, held his head in his hands, and curled into a small ball on his couch, his head resting on Eva's lap.

"N-Neil..?! Oh god, NEIL!" Eva began to shake his shoulder furiously to no avail. Glancing at his pant pocket, she swiftly reached into it, pulling out a small, white container with big, bold, blue letters, reading _'Neil Watts'._

_I don't want to do this..., _Eva thought nervously, panicking,_I should call the hospital..._

"Eva..." Neil wheezed out, "Don't..."

"O-...okay..." She breathed out through her tears, nodding.

_I gave him the pills anyways..._

_I gave him his addiction..._

_Why...?_

_...Because I don't want him to hate me..._

Eva gave into herself. She let a secret she wanted to be kept locked away come out to herself.

_I love him._


	3. Day Two

**December 14, 2015. Monday, 7:30 AM**

_**"On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me, two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree..."**_

"Neil... are you okay..?"

Neil opened his eyes to see that he was in his room, still in yesterday's clothes, on his bed. Eva stood in the doorway, a cup of coffee in her hands. She wore a red sweater and black jeans that she got that morning. She had stayed at Neil's that night to make sure he was alright. It was a wonder how she didn't fall asleep at all that night.

Neil was confused for a second, wondering why Eva wasn't yelling at him to get up because they were late for work again, but he then recalled that yesterday was the last day they had work until the week after New Year's, unless the boss got a call that needed to be done immediately.

Giving a small smile, he scoffed and replied in a mocking tone, "I'm fine mom, just had a headache... Probably from caffeine withdrawal..." At those words, Eva placed the mug on his end table and sighed, glaring down at him like a mother would when scolding a child. Her face giving off a mad expression but her eyes as kind as ever, "If you need your sugar that much, then take it," Her voice had a hint of sharpness to it, but it was mostly filled with as much joking and kindness as possible. She gave a huff and began to leave, not before Neil mumbled in a loving tone rather loudly, at least enough for Eva to hear, "Damn tsundere...!"

Now, seeing Eva wasn't as much as an anime nerd as Neil was, she didn't know what her partner had meant, so she simply sighed and left the room, leaving a grinning Neil on the bed, sipping from a white mug.

After 10 minutes, Neil had finally gotten dressed, washed his face and did any other necessities that were required to be done every morning. He exited his room and entered the living room to find a sleeping Eva on his couch. Seeing her raven black hair slightly sprawled over her chocolate colored face, made Neil give a loving smile towards his partner. He had always loved Eva and he knew it. He could never shake the fact that he was attached to her, no matter what she did.

Neil went to get his blanket from his room and began to think of the possibilities of Eva maybe having some form of love towards him. He shook his head, walking back out to the couch. _She would never. She already answered that question before... _Sighing, Neil looked down to find a half asleep Eva gazing up at him tiredly, a small, and rather rare, non-teasing, genuine smile plastered on her lips. She eyed the blanket and tugged at a corner that was hanging over her, making the soft material fall onto her. Neil stood there, watching over her.

_She... She just gave me an _actual_ smile...!_

Grinning, Neil took a step to his kitchen but stopped when he heard a soft whisper, "...Thanks...Neil..." Slowly turning around, Neil saw Eva looking at him with her drowsy, chestnut eyes. He couldn't help but give a small chuckle and walk back over to sit on his couch. Sitting at her feet, Neil began to softly pat her leg, something his mother use to do to get him to fall asleep.

Softly, he began to hum a calming melody that lulled Eva into sleep, her warm smile still on her face, making the chilly winter seem like a warm spring to Neil. Quietly, he stood up and walked closer to Eva's tranquil face. Biting his lip for what seemed like forever, Neil sighed and kneeled down.

"I'm gonna regret this sooner or later..."

"Might as well regret it now," He grumbled.

Quietly, Neil inched closer to Eva, a worrisome expression on his face, and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. He saw his partner stirring and quickly stood up, walking briskly to his kitchen. Taking a glance back at Eva, Neil saw that the girl's smile had widened, which caused him to do the same.

"Sweet dreams, Eva..."

**...**

**December 14, 2015. 7:45 AM**

Continuing on his way to the kitchen, he glanced out a window to see two turtle doves flying after one another, twisting and diving as they soared, causing Neil to chuckle and reminisce about his adventures with Eva. Whistling, he began to make pancakes, setting the pan on the warming stove, grabbing the ingredients and mixing them.

One he had a nice, smooth batter, he poured it into the pan, the batter forming itself into an even circle. Neil waited with his hand on the handle, flipping the pancake with a spatula once he heard a soft sizzling. One side was already a perfect golden brown, causing him to grin. Now for the other side.

My he first pancake was soon done, a perfect, sizzling golden brown. Eva had apparently woke up, walked into the kitchen and sat on a counter behind Neil, watching as he flipped a pancake, now cooking the other side, "You seem to be skilled in making pancakes, Neil," She drawled, taking a pleased chuckle at Neil's surprised jolt.

Seeing Eva, Neil calmed down and scoffed, "Yeah, totally skilled. I'm _the _best at making them," placing the cooked pancake on the same plate as the first, he poured more batter into the pan, giving a sly smirk, "Watch this."

He waited for a bit until it was slightly cooked, before flicking his wrist, sending the pancake flying, hitting the sealing and sticking there, the batter still sticky. The duo looked to each other for a moment before back at the pancake, Eva scoffing, "You fluffed up."

Neil scowled and glared at her, taking a piece from one of the cooked pancakes and shoving it into his mouth furiously, "Keep talking like that and you won't get any food!" He threatened.

Cue hilariousness as Neil threw multiple things at the pancake, trying to get it to fall from the ceiling.

"Expecto patronum!" He yelled, hammer in hand as he threw it up at the ceiling, resulting in a loud clank sound as it hit the ceiling, then the floor. He began to throw multiple things at the pancake, ketchup and mustard containers, an award he had gotten from years and years ago, a cat ("Neil, where'd you get that?!" Eva asked nervously, to which Neil calmly replied, "He walked in through an open window." And then proceeded to throw the cat, which gently hit the ceiling and landed on it's feet, running out of the window from where it came), and the bag of flour that he used in the pancake batter, which hit him in the head, "Ah, fff..!" The bag of flour caused him to back up into a shelf, knocking down a collectible glass Yoda statue and ultimately breaking it.

Through her fits of laughter, Eva turned her head to the pan, gasping as the pancake had apparently fallen back down and was now burning in the pan, flames burning bright, "Neil, oh no!"

Neil quickly turned the stove off then began to swat the burning pancake with a towel, soon setting out the fire. The two sat there, panting, Eva clutching her sides as they hurt from her laughing so much, and Neil holding his head in his hands, exhausted from all the work he had just done.

"I'll go set the table."

"Good idea, Eva."

**...**

**December 14, 2015. 8:00 AM**

Once Neil had done the excruciating process of making pancakes several times, Neil had finally made enough pancakes for the both of them, the pancakes warm and buttery as he poured syrup over them.

Taking out with two plates, one with two pancakes stacked on top of each other while the other had three. Placing the plates on the table, Neil and Eva sat, quietly eating the pancakes as the sounds of the news on the T.V behind them rang out softly throughout the apartment. Neil broke the silence with talk of their past journeys. They laughed at their antics, sighed at slightly depressing thoughts, smiled at the friends and people they met, and became gleeful when they thought of their friends at work.

When Eva asked what had reminded Neil of all these past memories, Neil only shrugged, looking out the window to see the same partridge from the pear tree in the car ride, looking straight at him. Neil smiled, "Just thought of them while making pancakes. That's all."

The two spent the rest of their meal talking or glancing at the T.V, watching the news, though Neil took small glances at Eva as she yawned silently.

"I'll clean up," Eva offered, already getting up to pick up the dishes. Neil stopped her, pushing down on her shoulder lightly as he took the plates from her, "No, no. _I'll _clean up. You've done enough for me," He smiled, taking the dishes and walking to the kitchen to place them in the sink and began to clean them as Eva waited, watching the T.V.

It turned out that Neil hadn't washed the dishes in quite a bit and spent about two whole hours washing, drying and putting the dishes away.

**December 14, 2015. 10:13 AM**

Walking back out, he saw Eva sprawled out once again on the couch, her eyes lidded as she lazily watched the T.V. He could see her eyes closing momentarily before opening quickly a few times, before she eventually fell asleep. Chuckling, Neil carefully took the blanket and draped it over her once again, mumbling a small "sweet dreams" before going back to his room.

Flopping on his bed, he wheezed, feeling a small pain in his chest and head, finding it hard to breathe. Opening the draw frantically, he grabbed the spare bottle of pills he kept in there for emergencies, popped open the lid and swallowed a few pills dry. Sighing, he looked out the window, small white flurries falling from the sky. Giving a small chuckle, he murmured, "it's beginning to look a lot like Christmas..."

Soon enough, he fell asleep under the watchful gaze of the partridge, who had flown over to the window sill, landed on the edge, cooing softly until Neil had fallen asleep.

**...**

**December 15, 2015. 1:12**

When Eva awoke, she was on Neil's couch, a blanket draped over her. She gave a click of her tongue followed by an exasperated sigh, "Neil..." She didn't need the blanket in her opinion (At least in her conscience opinion).

Snatching the blanket with a single hand, Eva creeped quietly into Neil's bedroom. To her surprise, he was sleeping, unlike on other nights where he calls her at random times, telling her to look up horror games such as Five Nights at Freddy's or The Witch's House. It was futile to say no, for he would just keep calling the whole night, not allowing her to sleep unless she played.

She remembered one time they had a contest on Five Nights at Freddy's to see who could make it all the way to night five. Taking the challenge like the competitive girl she was, Eva single handedly, along with a few guides, beat Neil fair and square. Now, Eva will never let Neil live it down unless he stops calling her at 4 AM...which he still does.

Giggling despite herself, Eva placed the blanket, that was still warm from being on her, onto the seemingly motionless Neil.

Seeemingllyyy...

"_DON'T. LAY THAT BLANKET. ON ME._"

"JESUS CHRIST!"

It turned out, Neil was playing Geometry Dash on his phone even though it looked like he was sleeping...somehow. "Don't scare me like that!" Eva shrieked at Neil, obviously scared out of her mind. "How did you do that anyways?!"

Looking at her with a glassy stare that sent nervous chills up Eva's spine, Neil replied dumbly, "Do what?"

Instantly, his dumb look broke and so did Eva's last bit of patience, "Alright, what are you playing and what do I have to beat you in now?"

"Hardest level on Geometry Dash, Theory of Everything 2."

"It's on."

And it was instantly off after 575 attempts. Eva had made it to 95% while Neil was stuck on 20%.

"SCREW IT!" Neil yelled, throwing up his arms in rage. "You win!" Neil grumbled while Eva cheered for herself.

Giggling deviously, she jabbed Neil's forehead with a quick movement, "See? I told you you can't beat me in games." Neil couldn't tell if her voice was filled with venom, sugar, or both, but he had a itch it was none and was pure gloating with no tone. His thoughts were corrupted when he felt Eva sit on his bed next to him and elbow him in the ribs, much to his dismay, "Alright, enough playing. It's 1 AM. Go to sleep and stop yelling."

Tilting his head curiously, Neil questioned his partner, "What about you? Where are you gonna go?" He didn't think she wanted to stay here but also suspected she didn't want to drive at this hour.

"Eh, probably going to watch T.V or something," She shrugged, walking out into the living room, "Have any good movies?"

"Does Iron Man 3 suit your taste?"

Following behind, Neil pulled out some DVDs from a drawer, throwing a few back and keeping one. He looked over to see Eva on the couch with a bowl of popcorn on her lap, munching away on the snack, "Sure, just put the disk in already." She said between bites, a bored expression on her face.

Inserting the plastic into the wrong spot a few times, leading to a small groan of anger from Neil, her finally placed it into the correct slot. He jumped onto the couch and Eva looked over at him with a confused look, "Aren't you going to sleep?"

Snorting, Neil replied haughtily, "Since when do I sleep like the other pests? Exhaustion is no match for me!"

Eva replied by throwing a piece of popcorn at his face, which was caught in his mouth, making Eva smile at him with a flick to his forehead, "Can you stop with the forehead abuse, woman?!" Huffing, Neil rubbed his now hurting forehead while Eva smiled evilly at him.

The movie began and throughout the entire thing, Neil and Eva debated which character was the strongest, pointed out a flaw, or just joked around with each other, throwing popcorn or poking each other.

When the movie ended, Neil was laying on Eva's lap, his mouth gapping open slightly while he slept. Eva didn't seem to notice, seeing she was dozing off as well. Even though she slept for almost the whole day, the few nights before, Neil, as per usual, was calling her at 4 AM and wouldn't let her sleep.

Soon enough, Eva was hunched over Neil, sleeping like she was dead. Neil cracked open an eye, looking up at the sleeping Eva. Smiling, he fell back to sleep.

**...**

**Ahahahahah sorry I took a while to update I can't beat Undyne the Undying on Undertale in the Genocide route like oh my god I caN'T. Also Sans is a witty, awesome badass like w o w. And Grillby. I have such a lady boner for Grillby, it's not even funny. ****Anyways, that whole pancake scene was directly from this;**

** watch?v=dEV56lQXerI**

**I literally cried when I watched this.**

**Anyways, more chapters soon to come!~ c:**

**~ SuddenlyPINEAPPLEZ**


End file.
